HeatHaze Days
by invatercat
Summary: Romano is stuck in a loop and every time it repeats, Italy is killed one way or another. Why wont it stop? Heat-Haze Days by Miku ONESHOT


Song: Heat-Haze Days By Hatsune Miku

"Hey Fratello?" Italy asked.

He and his brother, Romano, were sitting on swings and talking about things. Anything really. Italy looked down at the dark gray cat on his lap. This cat had a bow around it's neck with the colors of the German flag. The wind blew and kids could be heard from the other side of the park. These brothers belonged to the Vargas family and lived in Italy. Romano was 14, while Italy was 12.

"Si?" Romano asked, looking at his brother as he played a little with the swing. He would push off, then stop. Push off and stop.

"Why is Summer so special? Why is it everyone's favorite?" Italy asked, petting the cat.

"Hmm..." Romano didn't expect a question like that. Romano looked up into the sky, seeing a few birds fly by and an airplane in the distance.

"Maybe it's because everyone wants out of school, and for some reason summer is the only season they get to be free." Romano said, looking back down at the grass. He spotted a group of ladybugs on a flower and a spider near his shoe. He quietly hissed at the spider and crushed it under his shoe.

"Veh. Sounds correct." Italy said, looking at the cat on his lap as if he wished he could be a cat aswell.

"Hey." Romano said, looking back up at his brother.

"Si?" Italy turned to Romano with curious eyes.

"I need to go into one of the shops nearby to get more Tomato seeds. I was thinking we could do that now and get it over with." Romano said.

"Okay!" Italy jumped up and out of the swing, the cat still safely in his arms.

"..." Romano sighed and got up off the swing.

The two brothers walked next to each other as they exited the park and into one of the streets lined with stores. The Italy brothers walked past each one, then made it to the end of the block.

"Hey Italia! Romano!"

The two boys turned to see a group of their friends on the other side of the street. Germany, who was 15, Spain, who was 15, Austria, who was 14, and Hungary, who was 13. Italy waved to them, saying "Ciao!".  
The cat jumped out of Italy's arms and made it's way across the large street and jumping into the arms of Hungary and purring.

"Germouser! Wait up!" Italy yelled and ran after the cat.

"Fratello, there are cars." Romano tried to say, but Italy couldn't hear.

Italy made it to the middle of the street before a large bus crashed into him. Romano, Germany, Spain, Austria, and Hungary gasped as the Bus skidded and made it's way to the other side of the street before stopping. The driver of the bus jumped out and was yelling until he saw the sight of Italy's twisted up and bleeding body.

"FRATELLO!" Romano ran over to his brother's side, shaking his brother's body. No sign of life left in the 12 year old.

"Italy! ITALY!"

Germany and the others ran over to help, but it was obvious the kid wouldn't make it. Germouser, the cat, hopped out of Hungary's arms and down to his owner's body, whimpering in sadness. Romano heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see...Himself?

It was like looking at the mirror. It was his own self, only it's expression was not shock. It was Pity.

~Time skip~

Romano's eyes slowly opened to the sound of morning birds outside his window. He sat up and yawned.

'What time is it?' He thought.

Romano looked over at his Ipod, which was right next to him on the side table, and turned it on to see the date "June 17, 2012. 10:30 AM".

"Hold on.." Romano sat up and looked at his ipod again. Turning it off, then on.

"Today is the 18th. not the 17th." Romano growled, pushing his brown hair out of his face.

"FRATELLO~! CAN WE GO TO THE PARK TODAY!" Italy sang as he watched Romano by the door.

'Wait! ISN'T ITALY DEAD!' Romano wanted to scream out in confusion, but left that for his own mind. He turned to his brother, placing the iPod down on the table and standing up and off the bed.

"Sure, why not?" Romano mumbled and walked past his brother, into another room.

~time skip~

Romano lived the whole day over again. The Park, spider, and the question "Why is Summer so special?". Sooner or later, they were off to the nearest store for some tomato seeds. The walk to the other side of the block felt like forever as Romano did nothing but remember what had happened before.

"Hey Italia! Romano!"

Romano and Italy looked up to see Germany, Spain, Austria, and Hungary in the same place they were when last told about. Germouser's ears jumped up at the sound of their voice and he ran across the street once again to jump into Hungary's arms. Italy was just about to run across the street to get Germouser back, but Romano grabbed Italy's hand, preventing him from doing so.

"Italy, there are cars. Be careful." Romano growled and watched a large bus zoom by.

Once all the cars were gone, Romano and Italy walked across the street. They got there safely, but suddenly screams consumed the air. People pointed to the roof of an unfinished building where a crane was having trouble keeping it's steal bars. The cable snapped and it dropped the bars. Everyone jumped out of the way, other then Italy who was still dumbstruck. The Steal bar fell straight into Italy's body. Italy screamed before falling down onto the ground.

"ITALIA!"

Germany, Spain, Austria, Hungary and Germouser ran to the Italian's side as Romano only stood still, too shocked to move. Romano's body shook as he tried to register what had happened. When he finally did, he was still shaking. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Himself.

"You tried..." It said slowly, looking up at Romano then back down.

~~~

Romano woke up to see it was once again June 17th, 2012. He went to the park with his brother, did other things and Italy ended up dying somehow, each time. It looped and there was nothing Romano could do but watch as his plans to keep Italy alive failed.

Romano tried avoiding Germany and the others. Didn't work.

Romano tried staying at the park. Nope.

Romano even tried staying home. The house was set ablaze.

Italy had been strangled, murdered, robbed, drowned, suffocated, dismembered, Decapitated, infected with the flu, Rabies, Ebola, Cancer, has bleed to death, had his heart ripped out and last but no least, Buried alive and left to die for Romano spent hours looking for the right grave.

Every time, the same person he called "Himself" would be there, saying there was no way to stop it.

Romano couldn't take it. There HAD to be something he could do to stop the loop. He hit the wall he was leaning on with his fist, and broke another glass clock that ticked and tocked for hours on end until now. Romano's eyes looked tired and annoyed. He felt like dying.

Wait...

"HEY ITALIA! ROMANO!"

Romano snapped out of his thoughts to see that he was standing next to Italy at the end of the block, just how everything has started out. Germouser ran out of Italy's arms and Italy chased after him.

"FRATELLO!" Romano screamed, running after Italy

Everything felt like it slowed down as Romano pulled Italy out of the oncoming Bus' way. Romano could see Italy fall back onto the curve and stare at Him. Romano felt the bus hit him and pain spiked throughout his body. Bones broke and blood gushed out of cuts. Romano could hardly see himself standing over him. He heard the cries of his friends and fratello as they ran over to help him.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw another Italy. It looked at him with Pity, just like the other him did. Romano was shocked in the inside. Suddenly, everything went black and he could breath no longer.

~End~


End file.
